¿Que seria pasar el resto de la vida junto a el?
by Lucy-chan fan yaoi
Summary: (YuchixChet y GillisxSaru)Que pasaria si dos padres quisiesen que un principe rebelde tuviese un prometido?Y si es un doncel?Pasen y lean porque los summaris no son lo mio XD
1. Chapter 1

Había una vez en un palacio a lo lejos de las montañas donde habitaba un príncipe solitario...na que mentira..allí vivía un príncipe para nada solitario al cual estaban buscando pareja para que se casase, buscaban a un doncel como ya era costumbre en el reino.

X:Venga ya viejo que no me pienso casar-digamos que el príncipe estaba en una edad rebelde-

X:Pero que formas de hablarme son esas niño ingrato

X:Vamos vamos calmaros Yuchi compórtate onegai

Yuchi:Pero mama como quieres que me case si aun no soy ni mayor de edad?-y como era nuestro príncipe pues era peli-blanco de ojos ámbares-

Suzu(la mama/papa uke de Yuchi):Yuchi no estamos diciéndote que te cases ahora solo queremos que elijas a un prometido que lo conozcas y esperemos que te ame y tu lo ames

Ryan(padre de Yuchi):Al igual que me paso con tu madre yo también lo hice así esta noche iremos conociendo niños espero que asistas

Yuchi:Ya puedes esperar sentado viejo-dijo marchándose de un portazo-

Ryan:Que vamos ha hacer con este niño?

Suzu:Tu eras igual de pequeño así que no te quejes-dijo sonriendo marchándose a atender a los donceles que iban llegando-

Con Yuchi:

Yuchi:Maldita sea como quieren que me case

X:Y ahora que te pasa?

Yuchi:ah eres tu Gillis-dijo mientras veía a su primo peli-blanco de ojos azules-

Gillis:A quien mas esperabas?jajaja ahora si que te pasa?-dijo sonriendo mientras los dos se dirigían al balcón que daba a la entrada del palacio-

Yuchi:Es lo del casamiento mira cuantos donceles entran por esa puerta solo para conseguir el dinero o el reconocimiento social

Gillis:Yuchi eso no es del todo cierto y lo sabes,tal vez muchos vengan por eso pero otros son ángeles puro a los cuales los obligan a venir sus padres

Yuchi:Y eso que es uno cada un millón tu tuviste suerte al encontrar a Saru...por cierto donde esta el?

Gillis:Bueno fue con tu madre a encontrar un doncel perfecto para ti -dijo viendo la enorme fila entrante en el palacio -

Yuchi:Pobre hasta a ti te afecta mi casamiento jajaja-dijo mientras se burlaba de su primo-

Con Suzu y Saru:

Suzu:Saryu siento meterte en todo esto jejeje-dijo mientras el otro sonreía-

Saru:No importa Suzu-san ademas debemos elegir a la mejor pareja para Yu-chan-entre ukes se entienden...ok bueno entraron al salón y comenzaron a pasar padres con sus respectivos hijos ninguno bueno-

Suzu:Ya han pasado como cien niños pero se ve el interés en sus ojos bueno veamos al siguiente

En la sala de espera donde se esperaba el siguiente para entrar:

M:Comportarte como todo un niño educado

P:Y no se te olvide que en casos así se puede mentir jajaja

X:Madre padre yo...

P:Chet ya sabes lo que pasara si no te eligen nee

Chet:-cubriéndose con miedo-Gomen seguro pasare onegai no me pegues oto-san-este era un niño rubio con las puntas blancas y ojos lilas..en realidad esos no eran sus padres ya que el era huérfano pero lo adoptaron al oír que era un doncel-

X:Siguientes pasen por favor-y la familia paso-

Suzu:Bienvenidos,siéntense por favor

M(madre de Chet):Si su alteza-dijo pero al ver a su hijo que no hacia una reverencia le acacho la cabeza-Discúlpelo esta muy nervioso pero en realidad es siempre muy educado

P(padre de Chet):Hai le hemos enseñado todo tipo de idiomas,materias...-siendo interrumpido por Suzu-

Suzu:Lo siento señores pueden salir de la sala?-dijo haciéndole una señal al guardia...le había gustado ese niño pero no le habían dado ni siquiera la oportunidad de hablar y se notaba que el chico no tenia las mismas intenciones que su padre-

Chet:-una vez salieron sus padres-siento mucho el comportamiento de mis padres alteza yo en realidad solo soy un simple plebeyo que por poco y sabe escribir-dijo con la cabeza gacha y temblando-

Suzu:-sonríe y se sienta al lado del chico pero nota como tiembla-Porque tiemblas tienes miedo?

Chet:No su alteza solo es nerviosismo no se preocupe-dijo aun con la cabeza gacha pero nota como alguien se la levanta dejando ver unos ojos oji-violetas frente a los suyos-

Saru:relájate ¿si?-dijo sonriendole-yo soy como tu también soy un doncel pero mi príncipe me acogió-dijo mientras le tomaba las manos-Ahora dinos la verdad de porque tiemblas-dijo al sentir que el chico se calmo-

Chet:yo..sus altezas...si no consigo que me escojan mis padres me pegaran otra vez pero yo no quiero que unas personas como ellos consigan privilegios o dinero..-dijo mientras esperaba un ''fuera de la sala'' que nunca llego-

Suzu:Antes que nada deja de llamarnos su alteza yo soy Suzu y el es Saryu o Saru y segundo ¿si son tus padres porque no quieres eso?

Chet:su late..-al ver la mirada recriminadora de Suzu-Suzu-sama-otra mirada recriminadora-Suzu-san-le sonrió así que continuo-En realidad soy huérfano ellos solo me adoptaron por ser doncel

Saru:-le abraza-has tenido un pasado duro cierto?-dijo mientras se oían sollozos del otro que ya no podían ser acallados-ya ya ya-dijo consolandole y dándole una mirada aprovativa..eso existe?..da igual...a Suzu-

Suzu:-mira al guardia-Se acabaron las pruebas para doncel este sera el prometido de mi hijo y a los dos ahí fuera no les daremos privilegio o dinero solamente cuidare a este niño como si fuera mi propio hijo-dijo firmemente ante la mirada sorprendida de Chet-

Chet:Pero Suzu-san yo no merezco tales...

Suzu:Como ya he dicho ahora eres como mi hijo así que mereces todo lo que hay

Saru:-le sonríe-Yo me lo llevo a cambiarnos y as presentarlo a Yuchi y seguro que este esta con Gillis-dijo llevándose al pequeño-

Con Yuchi y Gillis:

Gillis:O se han cansado de hacer pruebas o ya tienes prometido

Yuchi:No se, ya lo veremos-dijo con cara de disgusto-

Gillis:Quienes serán esos que los guardias están echando a patadas?-dijo riendo burlonamente-

Yuchi:Padres inconformes tal vez?Bueno vayamos a mi habitación-dijo mientras se marchaba a esta y al abrir la puerta se tropiezan con Saru y con un chico nuevo a su parecer-

Saru:Yuchi,Gillis-dijo abalanzándose hacia el segundo empujando a Chet hacia Yuchi y cae Chet encima del príncipe-

Chet:-se levanta rápidamente-Gomenasai Yuchi-sama-dijo haciendo un reverencia-

Saru:-se suelta de Gillis-Ya te he dicho que no seas tan formal y que te relajes

Chet:Demo...

Saru:Bueno da igual a lo que veníamos este es Chet y es tu prometido Yuchi

Chet:-sonrojo total-

Yuchi:Me importa poco yo no me voy a casar con nadie así que ya puedes marcharte con tu prestigiosa y rica familia y no perder tu tiempo aquí

Chet:-lo mira y sonríe tristemente-Lo siento por molestarle Yuchi-sama ahora hablare con Suzu-san para irme-dijo mientras se iba de allí disimulando las lagrimas que caían por su fino rostro-

Saru:-mira matadoramente a Yuchi-insensible prejudicioso no sabes nada de el y ya le has dicho de todo pues ahora te explicare que el es huérfano sus padres le adoptaron solo por ser doncel para venderlo y no tiene lugar a donde ir-dijo mientras los semes ahí presentes se quedaban atónitos-Voy a buscarle antes de que se pierda-dijo marchándose dejando a los semes solos-

Gillis:Has metido la pata hasta el fondo esta vez y según su historia debe haber sido obligado a venir aquí

Yuchi:-se sentía mal pero era algo que no iba a demostrar y también le sonaba de algo ese chico-

Con Saru:

Saru:-ve a Chet y corre hacia el y lo abraza tiernamente al verlo llorando-Vamos vamos no llores si?

Yuchi a veces es insensible pero no se lo tengas en cuenta

Chet:No pasa nada igual si me guías con Suzu-san yo..-interrumpido por el peli-blanco-

Saru:Nada de eso tu de aquí no te vas aunque te tenga que atar a una silla

Chet:Demo Yuchi-sama a dicho...

Saru:Eso es porque esta amargado ya que no quería casarse pero por ahora intentar ser su amigo es suficiente o no?Bueno ven te quiero enseñar un sitio que me encanta de este palacio-dijo cogiéndole la mano y guiándole-

Chet:Hai haré mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo sonriendo le al otro y recibiendo otra sonrisa como respuesta-

Y se fueron hacia la parte trasera del palacio el cual contenía un bello lago rodeado de flores y arboles

Chet:Es hermoso-dijo viéndolo mientras los dos se sentaban en el césped-

Saru:hai y este lugar es genial para relajarse jejeje-dijo mientras una sombra los veia desde los arboles-Quieres que pongamos los pies dentro del agua?

Chet:Pero eso es de mala educación o no?

Saru:Ya olvídate de eso quítate los zapatos y ponlos en el agua

Chet:Hai señor si señor jejeje-dijo mientras se formaba un silencio cómodo y relajante hasta que el rubio ahí presente comenzó a cantar una hermosa canción-

Yuchi:-que era la sombra que los observaba-_Esa canción es...no puede ser que sea el-pensó_ mientras se acordaba de donde había visto a ese niño-

Saru:waa cantas genial aunque nunca hubiese oído esa canción

Chet:Arigato y bueno esta canción es el único recuerdo que me queda de mis padres biológicos-dijo sonriendo con nostalgia-por eso la canto muchas veces así los mantengo en mi memoria

Saru:¿mantenerlo en tu memoria?A que te refieres?

Chet:Bueno la verdad no recuerdo bien mi infancia...según dijo el medico debido al shock emocional que sufrí con la muerte de mis padres

Saru:Pobrecito-dijo abrazándole como si fuera su hermano pequeño-A partir de ahora yo seré tu hermano mayor-dijo sonriendo-

Chet:demo saru-san..

Saru:-negando con la cabeza y el dedo-Saru-nii nee?

Chet:Saru-nii...-san-dijo mirándole en busca de su aprobación-

Saru:mmm permitido jejeje-y comenzaron los dos a reír mientras el sol se acostaba y dejaba paso a el atardecer-Sera mejor que vayamos a ducharnos y a comer

Chet:crees que esta bien que yo vaya?-dijo afligido-

Saru:Claro que si y si Yuchi te hace algo tu nii-san te protegerá jejeje...vamos te guio a tu habitación y elegimos la ropa

Chet:Haiiii


	2. Chapter 2

Saru:ese no me gusta siguiente-que estaban haciendo?pues bueno eligiendo un traje para ir a cenar pero digamos que Saru no estaba contento con ninguno de los trajes o mas bien intentaba perder tiempo-

Chet:Saru-nii-san ya me he probado mas de 50 vestidos...-dijo sentándose al lado del otro-

Saru:Ya pero debemos ir hermosos para la fies..cena para la cena-dijo y llaman a la puerta-

X:Saryuu-sama,Gillis-sama lo manda a llamar dice que es urgente

Saru:Que problema _Ya era hora ya no sabia como _entretenerle...bueno pues Chet coge el vestido rojo Sara por favor ayúdale a ponérselo y ha hacerle un hermoso peinado

Sara(sirvienta muy amiga de todos por ahí):hai Saryuu-sama quedara hermoso-dijo mientras el mencionado salia de la habitación no sin antes darle unas palabras de animo a su ya casi hermano-Veras como todo sale bien así que tranquilízate

Chet:Hai-dijo mientras este salia-

Sara:Bueno creo que el rojo no es la mejor elección de Saryuu-sama así que mejor te ponemos otro...ya veras como quedas hermoso-dijo mientras le sonreía al de ojos bicolor* produciendole confianza al otro-

Chet:Te lo encargo-dijo sonriendole-

En el salón-comedor:

Saru:-entra por la puerta como si nada-Os habéis tardado mucho ya no sabia como entretenerlo

Suzu:Arigato Saryuu buen trabajo-dijo chocandole la mano a Saru-

Gillis:Hola amor si yo también te quiero

Saru:jejeje-le da un beso a su novio-Te quiero

Ryan:Y se puede saber donde esta Yuchi?

Saru:Yo he pasado toda la tarde con Chet así que no lo se Ryan-san

Gillis:Tranquilo tío yo se donde esta y te aseguro que asistirá a la fiesta-sonriendo misteriosamente-

Ryan:Bueno si tu lo dices

Suzu:No seas tan desconfiado amor-dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Ryan:De acuerdo bueno que tal si acabamos de prepararlo todo

Saru:Hai

En la habitación de Chet:

Sara:Esta genial Chet-sama

Chet:Solo llámame Chet-le sonríe aunque después se mira al espejo y pone una cara triste-

Sara:Que te ocurre Chet?

Chet:Crees que ha Yuchi-sama le gustara esto o se enfadara conmigo

Sara:Seguro le gustara bueno que tal si te llevo hasta el salón-dijo mientras le cogía de la mano y salían de allí pero se encuentran con Yuchi,el cual miraba sorprendido a Chet por lo hermoso que se veía con un traje azul celeste con detalles blancos y el cabello lacio semi blanco deslizándose por sus hombros en cascada-Bueno creo que ya no hace falta que te acompañe-dijo mientras le suelta la mano a Chet-Con su permiso

Chet:-como Yuchi lo miraba fijamente a los ojos acacha la mirada-Gomen Yuchi-sama se que quiere que me vaya pero Saru-nii-san...-es interrumpido por el otro-

Yuchi:No importa ademas es mi culpa por tratarte así sin saber nada de ti-dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le levantaba la mirada mientras le sonreía cosa que provoco felicidad al menor quien correspondió a la sonrisa del contrario-Sonriendo te ves mejor-dijo pero entonces puso una cara seria-Solo una cosa llámame solo Yuchi...odio los honoríficos-dijo mientras un aire de confianza envolvía a esos dos-

Chet:Hai jejeje-dijo mientras se dirigían al salón-

Yuchi:Por cierto que es eso de Saru-nii-san jejeje seguro que te obligo ese enano

Chet:Bueno tal vez un poco aunque me gusta llamarle así siento que hay personas a mi alrededor que me quieren

Yuchi:Bueno pues tal vez yo no pueda ser tu nii-san pero espero que al menos confíes en mi

Chet:Hai espero que tu también confíes en mi en un futuro próximo-le sonríe tiernamente-

Yuchi:-se queda callado y gira su rostro para ocultar un sonrojo en sus mejillas-Hai bueno vayamos a cenar-ofreciéndole la mano al otro el cual la acepta-

Chet:Quedaría muy mal si llegara tarde el primer día

Yuchi:Siempre me puedes echar la culpa a mi

Chet:Eso seria cruel de mi parte jejeje-dijo mientras hablaban de cosas triviales hasta llegar al comedor-

Yuchi:-abre la puerta del comedor-Bueno va...-lo interrumpen-

Todos(excepto yuchi y chet):Bienvenidoooo¡

Saru:-mira un detalle-que lindooos-dijo señalando que estaban cogidos de la mano-

Chet:-se sonroja-

Yuchi:-le suelta la mano también sonrojado-

Suzu:-abraza a Chet-Que lindooo que te ves con ese traje

Chet:Arigato Suzu-san-correspondiendo al abrazo-

Suzu:Porque no tuve un hijo como tu?

Yuchi:Oye¡

Suzu:Cariño yo te quiero pero me saliste seme y aquí no nos entendemos y tu y tu padre siempre os peleáis

Ryan:Oye te estoy oyendo amor...

Suzu:Lo se para eso lo digo

Ryan/Yuchi:Oye¡

Ryan:Ya te diré yo esta noche en la cama-sonrojo dame in Suzu-

Saru:Bueno Suzu-san es la hora ¿no?

Chet:La hora?

Yuchi:-se coloca delante de Chet como protegiéndolo-De vosotros no me fio que le vais a hacer

Saru:Tranquilo tranquilo nos referíamos a la fiesta _Y a lo otro también jejeje_

Chet:Para que hacemos una fiesta?

Suzu:Claro que para ti y darte una bienvenida a la familia

Chet:Demo yo no merezco todo esto yo...-siente como le cogen la barbilla y se la levantan-

Yuchi:No te menosprecies así ¿ok?

Chet:hai-le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla-

Saru/Suzu:Ohhh kawaiis-cogen a Chet-Vamos a por tarta¡

Ryan/Gillis:-niegan con la cabeza-ukes-pero ven a Yuchi con una mano en la mejilla y mirando a la puerta donde Chet se había ido embobado-

Gillis:Lo hemos perdido jajaja

Ryan:Y eso que no quería casarse jajaja

Yuchi:Callaos¡-les lanza un trozo de algo que había por la mesa-

Gillis:-le tira otra cosa-Guerraaaaa de comiiida

Saru:-aparece por la puerta-Quien ha dicho guerra de comida-coje un trozo de la tarta que Chet traía y se la tira a Gillis pero este lo esquiva y le pega a Ryan-

Ryan:-le tira lo primero que pillo y se forma ahí la guerra campal de comida mientras Suzu y Chet se van de ahí para no meterse en esa batalla ancestral-

En la cocina donde estaban Suzu y Chet:

Suzu:Que te parece este lugar?

Chet:Es hermoso ademas me siento muy a gusto con todos vosotros

Suzu:me alegro de eso pero una pregunta...Como has hecho que mi hijo te acepte?¡

Chet:Aceptarme?Bueno me ha aceptado como amigo no como su prometido

Suzu:Pues parecía que...-se calla para no desvelar el secreto de su hijo-Y a ti que...

Chet:A mi que..que?

Suzu:Te gusta?

Chet:Bueno no se si es amor pero mi corazón se acelera y me siento seguro con el

Suzu:Y porque no intentas descubrirlo?

Chet:Como?

Suzu:Dale un beso en los labios

Chet:COMO NO NO NO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE YO ESO-le da un colapso debido al nerviosismo y entonces entran los valientes luchadores de la guerra ancestral gastronómica o como yo la llamo GAG-

Yuchi:-ve a Chet desmayado y rojo-Pero que le has hecho a Chet mama?¡-viendo al pobre chico desmayado pero este se despierta y ve la cara de Yuchi tan cerca y se cae de la silla-

Chet:aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh¡-se tranquiliza-Lo siento por el grito-los ve a todos cubiertos de algo que parecían ser restos de tarta o algo parecido y se aguanta la risa pero no lo resiste mas-jajajaja

Yuchi:-lo mira reírse y hace una sonrisa rebelde y le tira un trozo de tarta-Eso por reírte jajaja

Chet:-hace un puchero pero entonces hace una sonrisa malvada o todo lo malvado que puede ser este ángel y le tira otro trozo-jejeje

Yuchi:oh su alteza yo me rindo es demasiado para mi -haciendo teatro-

Chet:Claro yo soy invencible-haciéndose el seme que nunca sera mientras todos miraban a esos dos como diciendo ''Y a estos que mosca les a picado?'' para después mirarse entre si y comenzar a reírse-

Gillis:Y ha estos que les pasa?

Saru:Y eso que importa me quiere quitar a mi hermanitooo¡

Yuchi:Oye desde un principio buscasteis a Chet para que fuera mi prometido no tu hermano

Chet:-se sonroja-

Saru:Pero tu solo lo quieres como amigo o no?

Yuchi:Yo...


	3. Chapter 3

Yuchi:Yo..bueno yo..

Chet:-se coge la cabeza con las manos mientras en su rostro se puede ver que le duele-Mi cabeza...-se cae al suelo desmayado pero antes de que caiga Yuchi lo coge-

Yuchi:Chet..Chet que te ocurre oye responde

Suzu:Debemos llamar al medico

Ryan:Yo lo llama llevadlo a su habitación

Yuchi:-lo coge el estilo princesa cargándolo hasta su habitación mientras en su cara se veía la preocupación que le embargaba en ese momento-

Tras unos momentos el doctor se puso a examinar cuidadosamente a Chet aunque parecía extraño el simple hecho que no había nada mal pero el doctor al ver el historial medico del chico se intereso en advertir a los reyes

Doctor:Sus majestades el chico se encuentra bien y todos sus niveles se encuentran bien pero por lo que he visto en el historial de este niño me hace deducir que tal vez haya recuperado su memoria o parte de esta

Ryan:A que se refiere con su memoria y que contenía su historial?

Doctor:El chico se encuentra en un estado de shock prevaleciente durante los últimos diez años parece ser que sus padres biológicos fueron asesinados frente a el haciendo así que el chico entrara en un shock permanente que por razones que aun desconozco esta comenzando a desaparecer o algo esta haciéndole recordar los recuerdos que se auto-sellaron

Suzu:Entonces esto puedo ocurrir constantemente?

Doctor:Así es su alteza pero la verdad no es algo malo que lo recuerde aunque prevalezcan dolores de cabeza así que les recetare una medicina por si los dolores prevalecieran-dándosela-Con su permiso me retiro-

Suzu:Pobre niño

Ryan:Cada uno se forma debido a su pasado si no hubiese vivido esas experiencias tal vez no seria quien es ahora

Suzu:Tienes razón así solamente debemos ayudarlo a superar el pasado y vivir el presente

Ryan:Hai-le da un beso-Pero por alguna razón presiento que nuestro hijo lo ayudara mas que nosotros

Suzu:-sonríe y se apoya en el hombro de su esposo-

En la habitación de Chet se encontraba solamente Yuchi mientras Saru se había ido con la escusa de saber los resultados del medico. Yuchi solamente observaba el menor durmiendo mientras Chet se encontraba dentro de un mar de recuerdos

Flashback(recuerdos de Chet)

X:Chet..yo..bueno yo mis padres me han mandado volver a la ciudad-la cara del chico no se veía claramente pero debía ser un chico de unos 6 años un poco mayor que el que tenia unos 5-

Chet:Demo..así estaré solo otra vez...yo no quiero que te marches¡-las lagrimas se deslizaban hacia abajo de entre sus ojos-Me prometiste que estaríamos siempre juntos

X:Lo se y me duele mucho el tener que marcharme pero mi abuelo ha fallecido pero por eso te haré otra promesa la cual pienso cumplir-mientras lo abrazaba-

Chet:Cual promesa?-mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-

X:Cuando sea bastante mayor y mis padres me dejen volveré a por ti y así estaremos juntos por siempre seras mi prometido de acuerdo?Así que no te busques otro novio nee

Chet:Hai pero tu tampoco te esperare por siempre-mientras se daban el meñique como señal de que cumplirían esa promesa-

X:Te echare de menos Chet pero esto no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto y como señal toma-le da un pequeño collar con un corazón y su foto en el interior-

Chet:Lo atesorare toma-dándole un anillo que el siempre llevaba-Para que siempre me recuerdes

X:Igual nunca podría olvidarte...-con un tono mas triste-Ahora es el momento de la despedida-le da un beso en los labios-Eso te marca como mio así que no lo olvides

Chet:-sonrojado tocándose los labios-Hai conservare este primer beso por siempre¡-despidiéndose con la mano mientras veía el carruaje alegarse entre las verdes colinas así que se dirigió a su casa con un sentimiento de tristeza pero a la vez de felicidad mientras contemplaba la foto en el colgante-

End Flashback

Flashback

X:Chet amor que es eso que traes en el cuello-mirándole sonriendo-

Chet:Es un regalo de Yu-chan

X:Es muy lindo pero tu ya sabias que se tendría que ir así que no te pongas triste si?-abrazándole con un cariño materno-

Chet:Mama no estoy triste porque hemos hecho una promesa

X:Cual?

Chet:Que..-entra su padre por la puerta-Papaaa..-le abraza-Bienvenido

X:Hola mi pequeño como estas?-dándole vueltas en el aire mientras el pequeño reía-

Chet:muy bien

X:Jonh vas a marearle jejeje

Jonh:Lira pero si es divertido

Lira:Hai hai pero ahora a cenar-dijo mientras le daba un beso a su marido-

Tras unos momentos acabaron de cenar tranquilamente pero entonces alguien tiro la puerta de la casa de una patada alertando a los padres que cogieron a su hijo y se apegaron a la parte trasera de la casa mientras los ladrones se plantaban frente a ellos armados con cuchillos y pistolas

X:Dadnos todo lo que tenéis y a ese lindo doncel que escondéis detrás vuestra

Jonh:No todo menos eso es mi hijo no lo tocareis

X:jajaja quien nos lo va ha impedir TU jajaja

Jonh:Si hace falta lo haré-y se abalanzo sobre ellos pero el resultado fue un charco de sangre debido a un cuchillo en su corazón-Lira salvaos tu y el niño..os quiero-estas fueron las ultimas palabras de el hombre a la vez que sus ojos perdían el brillo lila que tenían y se cerraban-

La mujer se lanzo a correr con lagrimas en los ojos adentrándose en el bosque siendo perseguidos por el ladrón mientras corrían el ladrón los alcanzo y Lira hizo lo posible y le dijo a su hijo que se salvara huyera de allí y buscara un nuevo hogar,que nunca mirara atrás pero que recordara que tanto ella como su padre le amaban

Eso fue lo que hizo que el chico corriera y se escuchara un disparo el cual proyecto directo en el estomago de su madre lo cual supuso que provoco su muerte y ahí Chet de la sorpresa callo a el rio que se encontraba a su lado siendo llevado por la corriente hacia cualquier lugar no le importaba...

.estaba solo...nadie...la corriente decidiría su destino

End flashback

En ese momento despertó bañado en lagrimas mientras temblaba y su respiración agitada no le permitía respirar con normalidad...el miedo...los recuerdos...se sentía enfermo pero todo eso se quito de su mente al sentir un abrazo y una voz preocupada y conocida que lo miraba con preocupación

Yuchi:Chet Chet estas bien?-abrazándole-

Chet:-lo mira como si hubiera visto a su salvación así que se abrazo al otro temblando y solo cuatro palabras consiguieron salir-Onegai solo un poco

Yuchi:-lo abraza-Todo lo que quieras siempre estaré a tu lado

**''Siempre estaremos juntos''**

Chet:Yu-chan-su voz se tranquilizo y su respiración volvía a ser constante-

Yuchi:-se sorprende-Como sabes ese nombre?

Chet:Es el nombre de la persona de mis recuerdos con la que selle una promesa-dijo mientras revisaba su collar al cual nunca pensó tomar importancia ni tampoco sabia que se abría-

Yuchi:Y si te digera que yo conozco a ese tal Yu-chan?-sonriendo nostalgicamente-

Chet:como es que lo conoces?-viéndolo sorprendido,triste,feliz una mezcla de sensaciones inexplicables-

Yuchi:-saca de su cuello un collar con un anillo atado a el-Te suena este anillo?

Chet:Es el anillo que le di a Yu-chan-mientras procesaba la información-Tu eres Yu-chan...Yuchi tu eres el...

Yuchi:Si quieres mas pruebas abre tu collar-el menor lo abrió revelando una foto antigua en el cual estaban dos niños idénticos a ellos tomados de las manos-

Chet:-comienza a llorar-

Yuchi:-nervioso-No llores yo no quería hacerte llorar

Chet:Tonto son lagrimas de felicidad-abrazándole haciendo así que Yuchi cayera encima de le hasta que vio la comprometedora pose en la que estaban y se sonroja-

Saru:-que entra en ese momento junto a todos los demás que ven la escena-Oye que le haces a mi hermanito hentaiii

Yuchi:-abraza a Chet posesivamente-Es mio

Chet:-se sonroja-

Saru:Pero tu lo quieres como...

Yuchi:Mi futuro esposo y madre de mis hijos

Chet:-sonrojo-_Hijos?¡_

Saru:-sorprendido pero feliz-

Gillis:-dándoles la enhorabuena-

Suzu:-feliz y dando saltos de felicidad mientras se abrazaba a su marido-

Ryan:-sorprendido pero orgulloso así que hizo la pregunta del millón-Y que provoco este cambio tan repentino?

Yuchi:-sonríe rebeldemente y coge una mano de Chet besándola-Una promesa del pasado que debo cumplir

Suzu:-se pone serio-Sobre eso Chet tu...

Chet:Estoy bien tengo que afrontar el pasado y vivir el presente siempre recordando el amor que me tuvieron mis padres

Suzu:Estoy feliz de escucharte decir eso

Yuchi:Os a quedado claro que es mio no?

Todos:Ya lo sabemos-con una gotita estilo anime-


End file.
